El retorno del cuervo
by Valren
Summary: Naruto, entristecido tras la marcha de Sasuke encuentra a una extraña muchacha que se parece mucho a él, ¿se tratará realmente de Sasuke?
1. La extraña

**El Retorno del Cuervo**

Todo empezó en una tarde extremamente calurosa y tórrida de verano, muy habituales en la comarca, cuando en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja se respiraba un clima de paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes había sido visto, pero había alguien, una única persona entre todo el gentío que no podía disfrutar de aquel solaz. Se trataba de nuestro inquieto y rubio Naruto, que por más que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía dejar de pensar en a Sasuke y el hecho de que estuviera tan ocioso y aburrido no ayudaba para nada, ya que el tedio derivaba fácilmente en introspección.

Rememoraba en su cabeza constantemente su enfrentamiento con Sasuke y se repetía a si mismo que le había fallado no solo a Sakura sino también a sí mismo, y por ende, a su palabra, su camino del ninja. Aquello lo llenaba de amargura, y no sólo por el dolor del fracaso, de que sus amigos hubieran resultado heridos en un rescate infructuoso, sino porque, en algún momento del camino, perdió a algo más que un compañero o un amigo, sino su lazo más importante.

Hastiado por sus recuerdos decidió salir de la Villa y dar un paseo por el bosque, todo con tal de no pensar más en él. Una vez allí podría observar el vuelo de las aves migratorias, el discurrir del río o quizás hasta entrenar, aunque en su opinión ya se había ejercitado suficiente aquella mañana, aún le dolían algunos músculos cuya existencia había descubierto recientemente.

Salió de la descuidada y levemente desvencijada casucha que tenía por hogar y se dispuso a salir de la villa, muchos de sus amigos le saludaron por el camino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru... pero él los ignoró a todos y prosiguió su camino, hoy no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, aunque no le pasó por alto el hecho de que estuvieran todos fuera aquella tarde, ¿habrían quedado para algo? No importaba.

Apenas había llegado a las monumentales portones de la Villa y ya sudaba notablemente, hacía mucha calor... demasiada en su opinión, no le gustaba sudar, ya que eso lo obligaba a ducharse más y dedicar aún más tiempo a lavar la ropa, cosa que odiaba y eso que siempre dejaba que lo hiciera un clon.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- Chilló una profunda aunque femenina voz.

Naruto se giró para ver con quien hablaba, para ver a una especialmente escotada Tsunade, ¿no le dolía la espalda de cargas con esas cosas? Era algo que había cruzado su mente en un par de ocasiones, pero nisiquiera él tenía el descaro suficiente para preguntarle tal cosa.

-Iba a darme un paseo por el bosque, abuela.- Dijo abatido, aunque no lo suficiente para llamar a Tsunade por el apodo que tanto detestaba, normalmente ésta le habría arreado un buen mamporro por llamarla así pero era consciente de golpear al joven no ayudaría en nada a levantarle la moral, pero se acordaría de aquello para darle el doble de fuerte la próxima vez.

-Naruto...ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fue, no puedes seguir así, tus amigos están preocupados por ti, yo estoy preocupada por ti...-Dijo apesadumbrada, le dolía ver al chico más jovial de la Villa así, le recordaba a Jiraiya cuando Orochimaru los traicionó, le hacía evocar pesares ya olvidados.

-Estoy bien, obaa-chan.- Afirmó el rubiales, y al instante se sintió mal por mentir de forma tan descarada, pero no se sentía cómodo hablando de sus penas con nadie, quizá con el maestro Iruka o con Jiraiya, pero ninguno estaba disponible aquellos días.

-Date ese paseo pero no vuelvas hasta que estés más contento que unas pascuas.- Sentenció la Hokage, y dicho hecho se dispuso a volver a su oficina, donde una montaña de papeleo, su peor pesadilla, la aguardaba, aunque no pudo evitar girarse para ver como el rubio emprendía la marcha, tenía que pensar en algo para animarlo, quizás podía encomendarle una misión especial o llamar su pervertido maestro para que volviera, tenía que meditarlo.

Mientras tanto Kiba y el resto planeaban darle al rubicundo una fiesta sorpresa, ya que las misiones escasean y abundaba el recreo, era una forma estupenda de quedar todos, pasarlo bien y animar al rubicundo, llevaban ya unos días organizándolo y ya únicamente faltaba ultimar los preparativos y comprar todo lo necesario.

Naruto entretanto, se adentró en la espesura del bosque deteniéndose a admirar la belleza de cada árbol y de cada rayo de sol, la naturaleza siempre lo había fascinado y lo cierto es que el bosque veraniego brillaba con luz propia, pero algo no tan natural captó de repente su atención.

Una joven de aparentemente su misma edad yacía con la espalda apoyada a un frondoso árbol perenne, era algo pequeña y estaba bastante delgada, cabellos largos y oscuros como las plumas de un cuervo...

Se acercó, curioso, y algo nervioso, a la bella joven.

Ahora que estaba mucho más cerca podía apreciar con suma facilidad su cuerpo curvilíneo, la fineza de sus facciones, sus expuestos e ingentes senos, sus largas pestañas y hasta el blanquecino rosa de sus labios. Por alguna extraña razón le recordaba mucho a su viejo amigo.

Cuando se despertó de su ensoñación y dejó de babear, apreció que la chica estaba inconsciente y haciendo gala de su acostumbrada generosidad la cogió entre sus brazos con intención de llevarla al hospital de la villa.

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos por un instante y lo llamó por su nombre con débil voz, cosa que lo llenó de pena, incluso alguien tan atolondrado como él, porque sabía que lo era, podía advertir que la chica estaba en apuros.

Tras agarrar firmemente a la delicada (y suave) desconocida se apresuró a llevarla con ligereza al hospital, atravesando bosque y villa con una velocidad inusitada, incluso en alguien tan inquieto y ágil como él.

Una vez llegaron a las níveas salas del hospital unos prestos médicos ninja la llevaron a una sala y la depositaron con suavidad en una mullida camilla. Tras esto empezó el vaivén de médicos que iban y venían, unos tras observarla se marchaban y otros la examinaban, ponían cara de extrañado y salían de la habitación.

El rubio no entendía que ocurría pero había quedado prendado de la chica y estaba resuelto a no abandonar el lugar hasta que supiera que estaba bien, por otra parte tampoco tenía nada mejor en lo que ocupar el tiempo, aunque de haberlo hecho tampoco se habría ido probablemente, él era así.

Rogó para que acudiera su fiel amiga Sakura, la cual consideraba como una de las mejores sanadoras de Konoha, pero para su desgracia no ocurrió, tendría que resignarse con los médicos del hospital.

Tras una espera que se le antojó interminable uno de los muchos médicos que pasaron por la sala se le acercó y apoyó su rugosa mano contra su hombro, parecía aliviado.

-Relájese, hemos detectado... ciertas _anomalías, _pero por lo demás todo parece correcto, se recuperara de la conmoción, provocada posiblemente por una contusión, en breve.- Afirmó convencido el doctor.

-¿_Anomalías_? ¿Que clase de anomalías?- Preguntó extrañado nuestro rubio favorito.

-Nada de lo que deba preocuparse. Se lo aseguro. ¿Por casualidad no será usted un amigo o familiar verdad?.- Preguntó con aquella voz robótica que delataba un protocolo mil veces repetido.

-Me temo que no.- Respondió algo afligido por su falta de relación con la chica.

El médico debió dar por finalizada la conversación pues salió de la habitación con una premura que rozaba la urgencia y sin mediar palabra alguna, Naruto entendía que habría pacientes más necesitados que requerirían su atención pero le pareció muy descortés por su parte marcharse así.

El vaivén de personas cesó y la extraña desconocida y él se quedaron a solas, el muchacho se aproximó a la camilla, se arrodilló y tomó de la mano a su dama de ensueño, su hermosura ridiculizaba a la de Sakura, su primer amor.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bella? ¿Porqué se asemejaba tanto a Sasuke? Eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que se arremolinaban en su ... sólo pensar en él lo llenaba de tristeza y amargura, le hacía sentir tan frío y solo...

Tanto que apenas se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato contemplando los profundos ojos negros de la chica.

Había despertado.


	2. Comienzo

El color afloró en el rostro del rubicundo como las rojas rosas en primavera, y aunque no apartó del todo la mirada de la bella joven sí que moderó notablemente su observación, la cual sin duda sobrepasaba los límites de la educación y el saber estar. No quería quedar como un pervertido ante la chica que había despertado su interés y a la cual acababa de encontrarse, no daría muy buena impresión.

La chica, ajena a los pensamientos del muchacho, alzó con evidente dificultad una de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos mientras susurraba débilmente el nombre de su salvador.

-Naruto… - Lo llamó con voz tenue, poco más audible que un suspiro.

El rubicundo, con la mayor presteza jamás vista, asió su pequeña mano con las suyas propias y se arrodilló ante el mortecino lecho a fin de situarse a su altura. La chica siguió sus ojos en todo momento, no parecía asustada ni nada remotamente similar, de hecho, si es que su juicio tenía algún valor, parecía que se sentía cómoda con su presencia pero había...algo extraño que no sabía identificar en su mirada, ¿dolor..?.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tímidamente el rubicundo, algo bastante inusual en su persona ya que no solía inhibirse de ninguna manera en su día a día, él simplemente era como era, ruidoso e impetuoso.

La desconocida sacudió la cabeza, indicando que no y nuestro pobre rubio no pudo evitar sentir lástima…y ternura, la palidez de su rostro no hacía más que resaltar el carmín de sus labios y la profundidad de sus grandes ojos, y es que la belleza de una mujer, como le dijo Jiraiya una vez, la verdadera belleza, reside en los ojos, pues son la puerta al corazón, donde el amor reside. Lo cierto es que era lo menos pervertido que le había escuchado decir a su maestro sobre las mujeres.

-No te preocupes, ¡iré a buscar a los médicos!- Dijo Naruto con su ímpetu habitual pero notó un pequeño, casi imperceptible tirón, la joven le sujetaba la mano izquierda con lo que probablemente fueran todas sus fuerzas, Naruto dudó, ¿querría que se quedara con ella?

Volvió la cabeza y vio el casi imperceptible destello de una lágrima en ciernes, no pudo marcharse, el corazón le pedía a gritos que se quedara y cuidara de la chica que tanto parecía necesitarle…una vez le necesitó un amigo y le falló, _nunca más_. Con la mano libre realizó sin esfuerzo uno de sus jutsus insignia, el _kage bunshin, _el clon salió disparado por la puerta, casi tan veloz como el propio Naruto momentos atrás.

-Tranquila, me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.- Al oírlo el rostro de la chica se suavizó y acabó cerrando los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida, nuestro rubio se quedó hipnotizado ante el vaivén de su pecho, lo único que le decía que estaba viva y que estaba bien.

-Naruto.- Clamó una voz femenina muy familiar, la de cierta compañera pelirrosa de increíble fuerza, su primer amor y su fuente de golpes más frecuente, y posiblemente su mejor amiga, ya que era la kunoichi con la que más confianza tenía junto a la vieja Tsunade.

-Hola Sakura, ¡gracias por venir tan rápido! – Dijo casi alegremente, más a tono con su forma de ser habitual, se alegraba realmente de ver a su compañera y su habitual atuendo magenta, el cual en su humilde opinión, era un color que nada tenía que hacer contra el naranja, aunque debía reconocer que a Sakura sí le sentaba bien, combinaba bien con su colorido cabello.

-De nada, Naruto, pero esperaba que fuera algo más importante ya he hablado con los médicos y dicen que…

-¿Más importante? ¡Me la encontré moribunda en el bosque y sabe mi nombre! – Interrumpió el rubicundo, el cual al instante ya no se alegraba tanto de verla, si había venido sólo para decirle eso había hecho un viaje sinsentido.

-No es que me guste elogiarte Naruto, pero raro es que alguien en la aldea no sepa de ti…y lo que iba a decirte, esta chiquilla sólo necesita reposo y el hospital está muy falto de habitaciones…- Replicó ella, aquel era el verdadero motivo de su visita, cosa que tampoco extrañó al rubio, sabía que en el hospital lo primero para ella siempre eran sus pacientes.

-No digas más, la llevaré a mi casa.- Y dicho esto la cogió entre sus brazos cual desposada y salió del hospital con paso firme, dirección a su casa, la joven abrió los ojos al sentir movimiento y tras unos segundos de confusión reflejados en sus ojos decidió que lo mejor era sujetarse al amplio y curtido torso del rubio y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Este Naruto… ¡tan enérgico como siempre! – Dijo la pobre Sakura, a la cual había dejado atrás sin mediar palabra en la ahora vacía habitación del hospital, en otras situaciones se habría cabreado con el rubio y se habría llevado un buen puñetazo infundido de chakra pero al verlo con la chiquilla supo que había algo _especial _entre ellos y si ella era capaz de hacerle olvidar a Sasuke, ella le perdonaría esta afrenta…por esta vez.

-Sasuke…-Susurró para sí misma, la mención del mismo también la entristecía a ella, pues una vez se creyó enamorada del joven cuervo sólo para ser abandonada como el resto. - ¡La fiesta! - Chilló de repente! -Casi lo olvidaba…-Susurró para sí, había quedado con Kiba y con el resto para comprar los preparativos y la comida para la fiesta y ya llegaba tarde.

Salió corriendo y tras unos minutos de intensa carrera se encontró con el resto en la plaza de la Villa, estaban Kiba con su fiel perro Akamaru, la silenciosa Hinata, su rival, Ino, Shikimaru y Neji pero…faltaba gente ¿no habrían podido venir o acaso no era la que más tardaba? Esperaba que fuera aquello último, ya que si había sido la última en llegar seguro que Ino se lo reprocharía.

-Antes de nada, ¡perdón por llegar tarde! ¿Dónde está el resto?- Preguntó con notable curiosidad, era raro no ver a Choji con Shikamaru e Ino por ejemplo, el trío parecía disolverse únicamente cuando estaban en sus respectivas casas ya que, y como era natural siendo un equipo, estaban juntos hasta en las misiones.

-No han podido venir, pero tenemos su parte del dinero.- Respondió secamente Neji, mientras se acomodaba su largo pelo, él _siempre _tenía que estar perfectamente acicalado, era bien conocida en la Villa tanto su arrogancia como su estilo, pero incluso ella debía reconocer que el joven era elegante y más que agraciado.

-Tienes un semblante extraño, ¿ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó Shikamaru, él no era tan atractivo como su compañero pero era diez veces más avispado, no había nada que se le escapara a este chico.

-Naruto ha encontrado una chica inconsciente, los médicos dicen que probable por una contusión y que sólo necesita descanso…antes de que pudiéramos investigar quién era se llevó a su casa en volandas.- Contestó la pelirrosa cruzando los brazos, mira que irse con otra chica sin decirle adiós siquiera, ¡maldito Naruto!.

-¡O sea que estás celosa… de NARUTO!- Rió prontamente Ino, aunque no había manera posible de discernir si lo decía en serio, en broma o a partes iguales su intención era obvia, avergonzar a su eterna rival, tanto como kunoichi como anteriormente en el amor.

-¡Por dios no!- Gritó airadamente Sakura, convivía con aquellas bromas desde hacía bastante tiempo y empezaban a ser realmente molestas, parecía que no se iban a acabar nunca.

-Se hace tarde…- Dijo tímidamente Hinata, instando al grupo a moverse.

-Vayamos pues.- Prosiguió Kiba, asumiendo el control del grupo y poniéndolo en marcha, demasiado tiempo había estado callado el chiquillo, el cual se asemejaba en muchos aspectos al propio rubicundo y para el cual tenía un regalo muy especial en mente, sólo esperaba hallarlo entre el mar de puestos que solía ser el mercado.

Mientras tanto Naruto llevaba a la chica a su casa, por el camino fue consciente de la fragancia que desprendía la joven, era fuerte, masculina y muy…familiar. ¿De qué le sonaba a él aquel olor? Estaba completamente seguro de que era la primera vez que la veía… y tampoco se dedicaba a oler gente por ahí, se lo estaría imaginando, mejor no darle importancia.

Nada más llegar fue consciente de que no podía abrir la puerta con la chica en brazos pero tampoco podía soltarla, ¿cómo lo haría?

-¡Mierda!- Resopló. Sólo podía hacer una única cosa, o al menos sólo se le ocurría una.

Un vecino salió de su casa asustado al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, precedido de un golpe seco, pero por más que miró no consiguió ubicar el origen del sonido, finalmente volvió a su casa, sin apreciar la puerta caída con la huella de un pie estampada.

El rubicundo la dejó reposar en su cama y el durmió en el suelo, siendo verano tampoco importaría demasiado, o eso se dijo a sí mismo antes de entrar en contacto con la fría madera.

¿Qué le depararía mañana?


	3. La primera noche

Por las noches horripilantes pesadillas asediaban la mente de la joven de cabellos oscuros, sueños que se repetían sin cesar desde que logró escapar de las garras de su maestro y captor, noche tras noche, sin excepción. En ellos revivía, uno a uno, los momentos claves de su vida uno tras otro, aquellos instantes en los que había errado, aquellas ocasiones en las que había fracasado. Lo primero en rememorar era siempre la masacre de su propio clan, al cual creía haber fallado a lo largo de su corta vida, ¿conseguiría revivirlo? ¿Honrar su memoria? Ahora aquellos objetivos parecían más lejos que nunca pero no podía abandonarlos como si tal cosa, habían sido la meta de su vida y seguirían siéndolo, hasta que los considerara cumplidos o falleciera. Resultaba atroz verlos morir asesinados cada noche, y pensar que los estaba fallando al dar palos de ciego, perdiendo fuerzas en lugar de adquirirlas.

Sin embargo, lo que más aquejaba su maltrecho corazón no era su clan, sino… Naruto, desde la matanza fratricida Uchiha él había sido su mejor amigo, su _único_ amigo, ya que Sakura no contaba como tal cosa, su relación con ella era mucho más superficial que la tenía con el rubio, rival y amigo, hasta su relación con su antiguo profesor, Kakashi, era más íntima. Había fracasado como amigo, lo había abandonado a la mínima impaciencia, por celos. Recordaba la última vez que lo vio, combatieron en el Valle del Fin, un nombre curiosamente… _adecuado_ para aquel lugar. ¿Y para qué? Para ser traicionada vilmente por alguien que únicamente le proporcionó falsas y huecas promesas de poder. Lamentaba profundamente su fatídica y ominosa decisión, lo había echado mucho de menos, había echado en falta sus tonterías, su estruendosa risa, sus discusiones… _todo._ Había sido desgarrador esa regresión a la soledad más profunda, que había experimentado en su niñez, aunque en esta ocasión fue aún peor, estar solo es triste, pero estar mal acompañado es funesto.

Despertó sobresaltada, finos hilos de sudor surcaban su suave rostro y todo su cuerpo, era recientemente habitual en ella, resultaba complicado descansar toda la noche de una sola vez y aunque intentaba que aquello no afectara sus quehaceres era inevitable que su rendimiento no fuera del todo óptimo, pernoctar adecuadamente es obligadamente necesario para cualquier ninja que se precie, los entrenamientos eran realmente duros y sin un buen descanso sólo se aceleraba la total extenuación física y mental.

Su apresurada huida la había dejado severamente agotada, sin embargo tras una tarde de cuidados en el hospital el cansancio se había desvanecido y había dejado paso a los leves dolores de haberse sobrepasado corriendo y alguna que otra magulladura u arañazo, nada importante, sólo ligeras molestias. Lo que la escamaba era… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el hospital? Era de suponer, obvio, que se trataba de Naruto de nuevo, sin saberlo, el rubiales había aumentado la deuda que tenía para con él. Le debía mucho, y cada vez más, ahora debía sumarle el préstamo que la acogiera y cuidase de ella. Tenía que reconocer… que no era tan molesto como solía decir… en ocasiones resultaba atento, sincero, considerado, generoso… ¿Estaba halagando a Naruto? En cualquier caso él nunca escucharía nada de eso, de sus labios al menos. Se giró para buscarlo y observó que no estaba en la cama con ella, era pequeña pero no lo suficiente como para que no cupieran los dos en ella. ¿Sentiría vergüenza? Conociéndole como le conocía sabía que, sin duda, se trataba de eso. No le costó mucho encontrar al _idiota_ de Naruto, estaba profundamente dormido en el suelo, respiraba con fuerza y tiritaba, aunque fuera verano sólo a Naruto se le podría haber ocurrido semejante idea.

Le causaba sobrada congoja verlo así, después de lo que había hecho por ella lo mínimo que podía hacer era evitar que pillara un resfriado, con algo de dificultad logró subir al fornido de cabellos dorados a la cama, no pudo evitar sentir que debía haber estado siguiendo un rigurosísimo entrenamiento desde que se marchó, tenía unos músculos bien formados, duros al tacto y… sin quererlo no pudo evitar que el corazón se saltase un latido, se sintió ligeramente asqueada al instante siguiente. Una vez en la cama Naruto dejó de tiritar y se sintió algo mejor consigo misma, no obstante ahora le costaría algo más conciliar el sueño ya que… bueno, a ella también le daba vergüenza dormir con él en una misma cama, además era pequeña y los pequeños roces eran ineludibles. Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco empezó a escuchar algo, se concentró durante unos instantes hasta que descubrió que se trataba de Naruto, murmuraba en sueños, se acercó un poco a él con una curiosidad extraña en ella y pudo oír su nombre.

La llamaba, una y otra vez, en sus sueños. No pudo evitar caer otra en vez en su habitual pseudo-depresión, ella también lamentaba todo aquello… y él podía hacer que se sintiera increíblemente mal consigo misma con una facilidad pasmosa, ¿qué era ella comparada con él? Él jamás se había rendido, la había perseguido incansable durante años, jamás había perdido la fe en el lazo que los unía. Ella sin embargo había intentado cortar ese lazo, aunque sin éxito, lo había abandonado y lo había desechado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no servía de nada lamentarse, aunque no podía evitar hacerlo en su fuero interno. Mientras cavilaba sobre esto Naruto la abrazó inesperadamente. -"_No te vayas_"- Suplicaba, completamente dormido. Normalmente no habría accedido a los ruegos de nadie, por muy emotivos que pudieran resultar, pero sentía que se lo debía, y tampoco sería fácil librarse de su agarre sin despertarlo así que se dejó achuchar. Era una sensación extraña, se sentía bastante más pequeña que su eterno rival, frágil, delicada y… _débil, _la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus poderosos brazos, pero con moderación, después de todo estaba dormido_. _Su temperatura corporal estaba algo por encima de la suya, resultaba agradable, aunque jamás lo admitiría, si Naruto despertara ahora mismo su reacción seguro que sería harto graciosa, probablemente se apartaría rápidamente con el rostro color tomate mientras balbuceaba disculpas de forma incoherente.

Intentó descansar de nuevo ya que aún quedaba noche por delante, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada pero su mente decidió que ya era hora de reflexionar acerca de otro asunto de gran relevancia, su cuerpo. Era evidente que el atuendo que vestía actualmente no era el más apropiado para absolutamente nada a excepción de para seducir hombres, cosa que al menos por ahora no era de su interés. El problema residía en que no tenía ni un solo ryō y por lo tanto adquirir nuevos ropajes sería algo ligeramente complejo… y embarazoso. No obstante algunas prendas eran de máxima necesidad y cuanto antes dispusiera de ellas mejor, especialmente el sostén ya que evitaría posibles accidentes, expondría menos sus razonables senos y se evitaría problemas en el futuro. Hablando de sus pechos había que decir que ahora mismo se encontraban presionados contra el bien contorneado torso del rubiales aunque no había percibido este detalle hasta ahora, era una sensación muy perturbadora. De cualquier modo necesitaba un cambio de armario… y de identidad, ¿qué debía decirle a Naruto?

Aquella era una cuestión de considerable, por no decir máxima, importancia. ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿La sinceridad? No parecía la mejor opción, podía complicarse demasiado. ¿Contarle lo ocurrido? No, no estaba preparada para hablar de eso aún, todavía la aterraban algunos de las horripilantes acontecimientos allí acontecidos. Otra opción sería la de orquestar una preparada farsa, pero jamás se rebajaría al punto de mentir, ella no era, ni sería nunca, una vil y abyecta mentirosa. En su opinión poca gente merecía menos respeto que un mentiroso, quizás un ladrón, ya que es difícil superar el enojo que produce que te arrebaten tus posesiones, ya que, sean más o menos preciadas siguen tratándose de tus cosas, si ella pillara a alguien haciendo tal cosa no dudaría en escarmentarlo _muy _severamente. Mientras cavilaba sobre lo odioso del hurto una de sus pertenecías acudió uno muy reciente a su cabeza, su chokuto, reemplazarla sería mucho más arduo y costoso que una simple renovación de vestuario. ¿De dónde sacaría tanto dinero? Otro problema relacionado era que haría a partir de ahora, incluso suponiendo que pudiera quedarse unos días aquí nadie la reconocería en la Villa, por lo cual sería a prácticamente todos los efectos una extranjera, y por lo tanto sería difícil ejercer de ninja para la Hoja.

Lo que le devolvía a la cuestión anterior, ¿qué le decía a Naruto… y al resto? Nada… aquella era la única opción. A respuestas que no pudiera responder contestaría con mutismo y con (mucha) suerte asumirían una pérdida de memoria por su parte o algo similar, sería harto conveniente de ocurrir ya que aquello le abriría alguna que otra puerta, serían menos propensos a desconfiar de sus intenciones y aunque su suspicacia no estaría falta de fundamento a ella no le favorecía que sospechasen que fuese una ninja infiltrada de una Villa rival, y aunque ella no era tal cosa sí que era una renegada buscada. A su favor debía decir que no tenía ninguna intención de perjudicar a la Hoja, el camino que había escogido no había sido el correcto… tenía que devolver la gloria, el honor y el prestigio al nombre Uchiha, como el clan más poderoso y orgulloso de la Hoja, y del mundo, se había equivocado en las formas, sí, pero aún así nadie lo detendría en su venganza, castigaría con dureza a todo aquel se interpusiese en el camino de los Uchiha tanto ahora como en el pasado.

Apretó el puño con fuerza, si algo no había cambiado es que necesitaba fortalecerse, tenía que hacerse mucho más fuerte, tendría que encontrar la forma de convertirse nuevamente en la pupila de Kakashi a ser posible, aunque agradecería cualquier maestro que no fuese Gai sensei. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Daba igual, nada ni nadie lo detendría, hasta el día de hoy había conseguido apañárselas y seguiría haciéndolo, de alguna forma conseguiría realizar sus sueños, lo sabía, podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

Naruto seguía durmiendo como un lirón y pronto empezó a contagiársele la somnolencia, el sopor, a ella también, estaba siendo una noche larga y agotadora de cierta forma, sus numerosas preocupaciones no la dejaban conciliar el sueño y pensar en ellas no hacía más que aumentar su desasosiego, su malestar, su desazón. Era un círculo vicioso, la serpiente que se muerde la cola. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tenía que dormir, mañana sería un día largo, difícil y presumiblemente abrumador. Una parte de ella se sentía emocionada, su vida a partir de ahora sería toda una aventura, a muchos niveles. ¿Y qué era la vida sin aventura? Una monotonía eterna, un tedio sin fin, había que abrazar las escasas oportunidades que brindaba la vida, te hacen más sabio, más fuerte. Mientras elucubraba sus pensamientos se iban haciendo cada vez más dispersos, más inconsistentes y mucho menos continuos, al fin estaba logrando volver al quizás no tan maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

Se podría argumentar que esta vez se trataba de una ensoñación más agradable, más grata, y aunque era cierto comparándola con las anteriores lo más acertado sería decir que se trataba de una psicodelia imposible de colores y sonidos, ¿qué significado tendría? Posiblemente nadie supiera descifrar el significado oculto de tales cosas, lo cual las hacía incluso aún más intrigantes. Una vez dormidos ambos la casa se sumió en un hondo silencio, pero era un silencio adulterado, ficticio, pues aún quedaba el sonido del ninja de cabellos níveos al andar, observaba expectante la escena y tal y como vino, se fue. Las horas se fueron sucediendo una tras otra y finalmente llegó el alba, y con él, los primeros rayos del astro rey, pero aquellos primeros tenues rayitos no eran suficientes para despertar a la pareja… hasta que de repente nuestro rubio favorito abrió los ojos y se levantó de un súbito y fulminante salto, la cama crujió y la chica también abrió los ojos, aunque más relajadamente, sin apremio alguno.

Un nuevo día había comenzado.


	4. Kunoichi's Secret

_En primer lugar disculpas por la tardanza de nuevo, espero poder tomarme esto con más asiduidad en el futuro, aparte de este capítulo he re-escrito parcialmente los dos primeros capítulos, los cuales estaba muy "desfasados", ya que ahora escribo muy distinto, de aquí en adelante podéis esperar un estilo similar al del capítulo tres (y en adelante), espero que os guste y como siempre, soy todo oídos :)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

La sorpresa del rubio fue mayúscula, cuando creyendo que lo primero que vería serían los pies de su propia cama se encontró en su lugar con el fino rostro de la joven, tal fue su asombro y desconcierto que intentando alejarse de ella, dio un fuerte brinco que bien podría haber roto el camastro.-¡Lo siento! No sé cómo ha podido pasar yo estaba en la cama y…- Empezó a disculparse apresuradamente y con fuerte voz, estaba muy alterado, lo cual no era de extrañar ya que era la primera vez que se despertaba en compañía de una mujer, y era aún más chocante si dicha mujer casi exponía al completo sus dotes, al fin y al cabo él era un hombre joven y sano, no podía evitarlo.

_Shhh –_No pasa nada, fui yo quien te subió a la cama, tu incesante tiritar me molestaba.- Le explicó, interrumpiéndolo por el camino, no era necesario que se deshiciera en disculpas, si alguien tenía que disculparse, era ella. No había dormido demasiado pero se sentía descansada y no pudo evitar estirar un poco los brazos, fue entonces cuando se percató de que su viejo amigo no estaba mirándola a los ojos, lo peor es que poco podía hacer por taparse, ya que los desvencijados restos de su anterior atuendo se caracterizaban por su abierta camisa blanca.-Pervertido.- Espetó molesta, Naruto apartó la mirada y se disculpó nuevamente, aunque esta vez dejó que el joven se excusara, esta vez se lo merecía.

-Yo me llamo Naruto, ¿y tú?- Se presentó como buenamente supo, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza lo constreñían, pero por muy bien que lo hubiera hecho a Sasuke siempre le habría parecido ridículo ya que ella sabía bien quién era. –Sasu...ko.- Respondió mientras improvisaba su nombre a medio camino, había estado demasiado cerca del desastre. Se había dicho a sí misma que no le mentiría pero no estaba lista para contarle la verdad, sólo esperaba que no apreciara el parecido entre su nuevo nombre y el anterior y se percatase de la conexión.-Oh, ¡es un nombre muy bonito!- Dijo sonriendo, sin duda era el estúpido Naruto de siempre, no tenía de que preocuparse, sin embargo tendría que andarse con más cuidado con Shikamaru, Akamaru o Kakashi, cualquiera de los tres, aunque uno de ellos fuera un perro, podría descubrirlo al menor desliz, engañar al chucho quizá fuera lo más complejo, ¿debería plantearse usar una colonia?.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque? Si se puede preguntar claro…-Prosiguió el rubicundo, detestaba que le hiciera esa clase de preguntas pero sabía que eran inevitables e ineludibles, tendría que satisfacer su curiosidad y evitar que siguiera indagando en el tema.-Me di un buen golpe mientras corría, ¿y tú?- Al menos aquella vez le podía responder sin mentir…del todo. Ahora que lo pensaba había tenido mucha suerte, si la hubiera encontrado otra persona, como Ibiki, quizá las cosas habrían sido aún más complicadas. –Estaba dando un paseo, hacía un calor nefasto y me aburría, por cierto, ¿cómo es que me conoces?- Respondió él, aquella pregunta sin embargo sería más difícil de contestar que la anterior.- ¿Quién no te conoce por aquí?- Intentó sonar alegre y jovial, como Naruto, pero fuera falta de costumbre o incapacidad, sonó forzado y postizo.

-¿Dónde vives? Tus padres deben de estar preocupados.- Su rostro se tornó serio y adulto, totalmente impropio de él, Sasuko se quedó totalmente desconcertada, ¿estaba intentado hacerse el caballero con ella? ¿Acaso…querría algo con ella? La idea la perturbaba enormemente. –Mis padres murieron en la guerra.- Dijo intentando no sonar demasiado triste, pero tampoco adusta, no quería que se le pasara la idea de consolarla como si fuera una niña pequeña.-Te entiendo, ¿y dónde vives?- No, no lo entendía, él no los había visto morir, no estaba en su mano vengarlos, ¿cómo iba a entenderlo? – En ninguna parte.- Respondió seca y tajantemente, maldita sea, ¡no tenía respuestas para todo! –Puedes quedarte aquí unos días si quieres, será divertido.- Propuso esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sólo si me prometes ducharte todos los días.- Dijo mofándose de él.- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!?- Por primera en mucho tiempo, las cosas volvían a ser como eran. –Vale, trato hecho, ¡pero te duchas conmigo!- Contraatacó pícaro.-En tus sueños, baka.- Quién le hubiera dicho que acabaría añorando aquellos intercambios, aunque hubieran tomado un matiz distinto, tampoco podía esperar que todo fuera exactamente como antes si nisiquiera él lo era.-Pero ahora que lo dices, creo que voy a darme una ducha.- Lo malo es que no sabía dónde diablos estaría el baño, nunca antes había entrado en casa del rubio.- La primera puerta saliendo a la derecha.- Naruto se disponía a cocinar su desayuno/comida/cena favorita, ramen, mientras ella se duchaba cuando oyó la voz de un conocido.

-¡Ey tío! ¿Porqué te has cargado la puerta?- Gritó Kiba mientras buscaba a Naruto por la casa. -¡Ostias, se me había olvidado volver a ponerla! –Exclamó mientras corría a ponerla en su sitio y a saludar a su incluso más oleroso amigo.- Venía a preguntarte si te apetece venirte a comer luego al puesto de Ichiraku, invito yo y luego podríamos dar una vuelta si te apetece.- Naruto se quedó perplejo, ¿ramen gratis? -¡Por supuesto que sí!- Tan emocionado estaba que no se había percatado de que Hinata también estaba allí y que era la primera vez que Kiba le invitaba a algo.

-Hola Naruto...-Saludó tímidamente Hinata, un fuerte rojo adornando sus mejillas.- ¿Está por ahí tu nueva amiga…?- Preguntó en voz baja, estar delante de Naruto siempre la ponía muy nerviosa, ¿porqué tenía que ser ella la que fuera a buscar a la nueva? Se moría de celos, ¡había dormido en la misma casa que Naruto-kun! –Sí, está en la ducha, ¿por?- Preguntó algo extrañado el rubiales, que tanto Hinata como Kiba acudieran a su puerta, bueno, a su casa, preguntando por ambos era sospechoso incluso para él.

-Las chicas vamos a ir de compras y…pensamos…que quizá querría venirse ella también…- Explicó entrecortada, la verdad es que la fiesta sorpresa que le tenían preparada a Naruto era aquella tarde y necesitaban distraer a ambos, Kiba se encargaría de Naruto y de llevarlo a la fiesta, que se realizaría en su casa, y las chicas de su nueva conocida ya que sabían que conociendo a Naruto se haría amigo de ella al instante.

Cuando Sasuko escuchó a Naruto preguntándole a voces si quería acompañar a las chicas de compras un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pese a la más que tibia agua, no sabía que era peor, que quizás su secreto ya hubiera sido descubierto o tener que soportar una tarde de compras con ellas, aunque por otro parte podía aprovechar para comprar algunos de las prendas que necesitaba con urgencia, como una camisa cerrada. Aceptó también a voces mientras proseguía aseándose, Naruto se despidió de ambos y prosiguió cocinando el ramen que tanto le encantaba, y que Sasuko sinceramente detestaba.

Comieron tranquilamente, en silencio, hasta que sonó la puerta, la cual ya estaba en su sitio nuevamente. -¿Naruto? Dile a tu amiga que salga que la estamos esperando.- Era Sakura, y por con la fuerza con que había llamado no le extrañaría que tuviera que recolocar la dichosa puerta de nuevo.-Son muy simpáticas, te lo pasaras bien, ¿nos vemos luego aquí vale?- La cara de Sasuko era todo un cuadro, de título "la oveja hacia el matadero", odiaba las compras, pero no le quedaba más opción. Cuando salió por la puerta, la cual milagrosamente seguía en su sitio, pudo advertir las caras de envidia de Sakura e Ino, eso lo animó un poco ya que un ego sano es una Sasuko contenta, por otra parte Hinata no parecía muy contenta de verla.

-Me llamo Sasuko, encantada.- Se presentó de la forma más femenina posible, para no dar lugar a sospechas, ellas sin embargo parecían más interesadas en saber si le gustaba Naruto o si había pasado algo aquella noche. Ella negó con firmeza ambas cosas. Tras empezar a andar le contaron que había una fiesta en ciernes en honor a Naruto y que necesitaban sacarla de la casa, y de paso iban a aprovechar para adquirir los vestidos para la ocasión, al oír aquello suspiró aliviada, no sospechaban nada y no parecían recelar ni desconfiar de ella, salvo quizás Hinata, que no le dirigía apenas la palabra.

Fueron a un establecimiento llamado Kunoichi's Secret, era una gran tienda donde había virtualmente de todo, sobretodo lencería, sabía que se habían dado cuenta de que no llevaba sostén pero… ¿habrían ido allí por eso? –Oye chicas, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.-Pues para empezar…comprarte ropa interior, que nos da vergüenza de verte.- Respondió la rubia, malditas rubias…-¡Ino!- Replicó Sakura, con los colores en el rostro, obviamente avergonzada.- ¿Qué? Es verdad…

-¿Qué talla tienes?- Preguntó Hinata, como no, a ella no la ganaba ni por asomo. –No lo sé.- Respondió con sinceridad, y lo cierto es que no sentía mucho interés en averiguarlo.-¿Es el primero Sasuko-chan?- Preguntó Sakura, la cual, para su sorpresa, era la que más puntos estaba ganando con él, siendo mujer no era tan insufrible como antaño.

-Pues sí…

A partir de ahí todo se tornó en un frenesí, jugaron como ella como si de una muñeca se tratase, descubrió que tenía una 95, si es que aquello gozaba de alguna importancia y luego visitaron lo que a Sasuko le parecieron por lo menos mil establecimientos, pero no podía quejarse, al decir que no llevaba dinero Sakura se había ofrecido a prestárselo y ahora tenía ropa íntima y un despampanante vestido escotado de color negro para la fiesta, el cual había comprado Sakura pese a la súplicas de Sasuko, la cual odiaba las vestidos y prefería algo más masculino, pero a las chicas la noción de ir a una celebración sin estrenar atuendo se les antojaba herejía.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de Ichiraku…


End file.
